


Show Of Strength

by Destina



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Happy Sex, M/M, Team Bonding, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destina/pseuds/Destina
Summary: Steve and Thor punch each other a lot. The rest of the team enjoys the show. (Summaries are hard.)





	Show Of Strength

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/gifts).



> For musesfool, who gave me the prompt _training_. I'm pretty sure she knew exactly what would happen! *g*

Natasha joined Clint at the railing overlooking the indoor training field. "How long has it been going on?"

"I got here about a half an hour ago. Left to get popcorn, even, and they're still at it." He offered her the bowl - a big one, still half full - and she scooped up a few kernels. 

"Any damage so far?"

"Thor lost control of a lightning blast when Cap grabbed him by the junk." Clint pointed to the far wall, where a scorch mark extended the entire length of the wall, three stories, and disappeared out a small hole in the ceiling. Tony's repair robots were already at work on the melted glass and broken concrete. 

"Well, better the wall than Steve."

"I guess, but Steve had to sit down after that one, he was laughing too hard." 

Below, Steve and Thor were a tableau in the middle of the deck. Steve had his shield up, leaning into it, and Thor was pressing Mjolnir against the center of it with all the strength he had. They seemed motionless, but Natasha knew better. 

"How long d'you think Steve'll last?" Clint flipped his shades up and leaned out over the railing. "Steve just got pressed back another millimeter. I don't think he's a match for that hammer."

"He's not the one matching it," Natasha said. "The shield is doing most of the work, redistributing the power."

"Better hope Thor doesn't turn on the electricity again," Clint said, grinning. 

Behind them, Bruce walked by, his nose down over a folder. He stopped suddenly, his hair standing up with static, and glanced over the railing. "Oh, no, no no no," he said, one hand up to the side of his face, shielding his eyes. He double-timed his pace, not quite running, until he was through the doors on the other end of the walkway. 

"Huh," Clint said. "Guess he's still not over that one time he saw Thor on top of Steve and thought he was-"

"Let's...just not talk about that," Natasha said, because it was her fondest hope in life to never recall those spontaneous, protective Hulk-outs. 

"Getting tingly in here," Clint said. The hair on Natasha's arms was standing up. She rubbed a hand down her arm, and then she became aware of a soft noise - like a ringing, in her ears, getting steadily louder. 

Below her, Cap grunted and leaned in to the pressure of the hammer. The ringing intensified. 

"Cap," Natasha said, knowing he should be able to hear her. The vibration increased, and Clint made a pained noise. He leaned his head down toward his shoulder, tipping his good ear away. Natasha raised her voice. "Steve, stop! The vibrations!"

Steve tilted his head up, and immediately shifted the shield away. The resulting disconnection of hammer and shield made a weird popping sound, and Steve went flying back, to land on the mat with a thud. 

"Ugh," Clint said, shaking his head like a wet dog. 

The same doors Bruce had just gone through opened, and Tony came strolling in, wearing his Iron Man tech under-suit. "Are they at it again?" he demanded, joining Natasha by the rail. "I mean, how much sex can a god and a super-soldier have, anyway? Don't they get tired?"

"They're practicing," Natasha said. She gave Tony an appreciative once-over; the tech suit emphasized his ass nicely. "And anyway, they're still working out what they can do together with the shield."

"That is not an image I ever needed to have in my brain," Tony said, staring at her. 

"Me either, thanks for the scar tissue." Clint nudged her with his shoulder. "Round two is getting started." 

Steve and Thor were back together in the center of the training field, and speaking in low tones, their heads close together. Thor's hand rested in the small of Steve's back. 

"Bet you wish you had super-hearing instead of freakishly good vision right about now," Tony said, smirking. 

"Some things are better left unheard." Clint pointed. "There they go." 

"Oh, I've seen this part of the play," Tony said. "Everybody better back up."

"This part" turned out to be Thor and Steve hitting each other as hard as they could, which made Natasha shudder with every single blow. First Steve punched Thor, and his arm was a literal blur when he swung and made contact. Natasha had seen Steve in a hundred fights or more, and she'd never seen him hit like that - so much power behind the punch, he seemed more like Thor, and less like the rest of them. It made sense, she supposed; Steve would never be able to hurt Thor, so it must be a relief for him not to constantly be pulling his punches, avoiding a trail of dead humans in his wake. 

Thor countered with a punch that threw Steve back twenty feet; Steve was on his feet and running in seconds, and he leaped in the air to deliver his punch to Thor. It was astonishingly graceful, but the most impressive part was the way Thor dropped like a brick, knocked to the mat completely. 

"Whoa!" Clint whistled. "Didn't expect that."

Next to Natasha, Tony let out a small sigh of warning.

Thor popped back up the next moment and rounded on Steve, and Steve went ass over teakettle, bouncing along the floor like a rubber ball. The three spectators burst out laughing, even as Steve launched himself at Thor to deliver a kick to Thor's chest that banged him into a support pillar. 

"No structural damage, kids! That stuff's expensive!" Tony called down to them. Not that they were paying any attention. Thor shook off concrete dust and then walked over calmly to Steve and punched him - and Steve went flying, while his shield went the opposite direction. Natasha gasped. Steve rammed into the far wall, creating an indentation with his whole body, and fell to the floor, stunned. 

"Does anyone listen to me? Like, ever?" Tony demanded. 

Thor crouched down beside Steve, hauled him to his knees, and ran his hands over Steve's body, doing the obligatory check for broken bones. Steve shook his head, at which point Thor wrapped his big hand around the back of Steve's head and pulled him closer. Then he lifted his other hand, called Mjolnir to him, and spun the hammer. A second later, they were gone. Cap's shield remained abandoned in the middle of the mat.

"Aw, show's over," Clint said. "And I didn't even get to finish my popcorn."

"Just don't go down to the living quarters for about an hour," Natasha said. She scooped up another handful of popcorn and added, "You really ought to warn Bruce, too."

**

Steve's head was still swimming when Thor sped them back to Steve's quarters and tossed him on the bed. He used his hammer to knock the door closed, then dropped the hammer in front of it. Convenient. 

"Where is it?" Thor demanded, tossing aside first his cape, then ripping at the fastenings of his armor and gauntlets. 

"Table," Steve gasped, hoping like hell that was where he'd actually put the lube. He pulled frantically at the fastenings of his own suit; the last time he'd been slow about it, Thor had ripped it off him. That had caused an awkward conversation with Tony about non-battle-related damage. (But it had resulted in easy-open fasteners, because Tony was nothing if not efficient in his improvements to gear.) He shucked the boots and pants, and Thor helped him with the jacket pieces, once he had his own boots off. "This would go so much faster if we just practiced in regular clothing-"

"No," Thor said sternly. "Your human body requires as much protection as possible if we are to continue training without restraint."

"Funny choice of words," Steve said, laughing, because just then Thor pinned him to the bed with one hand, rough as hell, and spread his legs with his knees. His laughter turned to a moan when Thor penetrated him with two slick fingers, and delivered a bruising kiss against Steve's open mouth. 

The bruises on Steve's back were already healing, but he hissed when Thor pressed him down harder, and grinned against Thor's mouth. They'd found each other's limits weeks ago - how hard Thor could hit Steve, mostly, because even Steve's best punch wasn't a threat to Thor, so he'd had to get _creative_ about his attacks - and now it was just a contest to see how fast they could wind each other up in mock battle. He lifted his legs and circled them around Thor's hips. "Come on," he urged, straining against Thor's grip on his wrists. 

Without another word, Thor slid an arm under Steve's back and thrust inside him, one long deep thrust that made Steve thrash, eyes closed in pleasure. His mind quieted, centered in the motion of Thor over him, inside him, surrounding him; he gave himself over to it, as Thor gave him a series of gentle bites to his shoulders, and to his arched neck. 

Thor's hair dragged over Steve's skin when he bent his head to take one of Steve's nipples in his mouth, and with a shout, Steve came, his hard cock pressed between Thor's belly and his own. He distantly heard the growl low in Thor's throat when Thor cupped his chin, turning his face so Thor could see him, could kiss him as he came inside Steve, locked in place while his orgasm took him. 

They stayed motionless for long moments, while Steve tried to remember how to breathe. Thor rested his forehead against Steve's shoulder, panting. Eventually, he lifted his head and released Steve's wrists. Steve brushed the hair out of Thor's face; he kissed him, and Thor smiled. 

A moment of pain, while Thor withdrew - even soft, he was the biggest partner Steve had ever had - and sat back on his haunches, looking so beautiful that Steve's spent cock gave a twitch of protest. Thor ran his hands down Steve's legs, slowly, from thigh to ankle, and then he leaned back over Steve to kiss him again. 

"Shield brother," Thor said approvingly, the way other men might use endearments. Steve stretched lazily, his legs still splayed around Thor's thighs, and let himself be seen fully; Thor's gaze was traveling over his body. 

The first time he'd called Steve shield brother, while they were fucking up against a wall after training, Steve had laughed. "Not brothers," he'd gasped, thinking of Loki; not a comparison he could appreciate. But when they were finished, and standing in the shower together, Thor had explained its true meaning - a man who could always be relied on to stand with you in battle, closer than a blood brother. And maybe, something more, something Steve understood with his whole heart. 

"Ties to a shield brother are forged in battle," Thor had said. "Forged from one soul to another, my father once said." 

Steve had been close to Bucky that way, and he could see it happening again, if he allowed it. But he wouldn't. Too much was at stake in this new world. It was enough that he had this, that he and Thor challenged each other, laughed together, and were fearless together. More than enough, for now. 

Thor climbed from the bed, oblivious to his own nakedness, as always. It didn't bother Steve any more, either. In the last few months, Thor had broken him of several old ways of thinking. For one thing, it didn't matter to him anymore how red Bruce turned when Steve limped into the common areas of the tower in the hours after being with Thor. Or how Natasha suddenly stopped trying to set him up, and instead spent her time studying him, like she'd suddenly seen new patterns in an old puzzle. 

"Are you leaving?" Steve said. He shifted up in the bed and shoved two pillows behind his sore back, which was barely a concern anymore. 

"I have promised Stark I will test the resistance of the new uniforms," Thor said. 

"Let me guess, he wants you to try ripping them with your godlike muscles," Steve said, and burst into laughter again. Mischief danced in Thor's eyes as well. 

"It is true, I have demonstrated my abilities in this area already." 

"Pretty convenient that I'm already naked, you know," Steve said. He was already hard again, as well, and Thor was noticing with obvious interest of his own. 

"You present a tempting distraction," Thor said. "But I am short of time." 

"Well, get tempted in a hurry, then," Steve said. 

"No," Thor said. He climbed back onto the bed alongside Steve, and leaned down to nose at Steve's cock, which made Steve shiver head to toe in anticipation and delight. "This is not to be hurried. Stark will have to wait."

**

"Jarvis, what time is it? How long has Thor been in there doing his part to lift morale?"

"1522 hours, sir," Jarvis answered, without comment on the latter statement. Meanwhile, Bruce coughed, and set his folder down carefully on the countertop. Natasha gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder. 

"Should we carry on without him? Poor choice of words possibly," Tony said, and then, "Oh, there you are, and fully clothed as well! Maybe Thor is learning some patience."

"Very funny, Tony," Steve said, and maybe it was Natasha's imagination, but he seemed on the verge of laughter. A tiny smile formed on her lips, because it would be nice to see him happy. Steve pulled out a seat at the bar and sat down, and Tony immediately pulled up a chair next to him and sat down as well, chin in hands, giving Steve the most ridiculous heart-eyes Natasha had ever seen. Steve's lips twitched.

"Where are the suits I'm to test, Stark?" Thor strode in from the hallway, cape flowing behind him like something out of a romance novel, and Clint swiveled around on his own bar stool. 

"You know you don't have to come in at two different times, right?" Clint drawled, provoking a chuckle from Tony. "Like...you know we _are_ aware of...whatever this thing is...right??"

"Can we just..." Steve ducked his head for a second, and when he looked back up, he was smiling. He and Thor exchanged a glance, and then Thor was smiling too, and it was all too much for Natasha, who rolled her eyes and poked Tony in the side with one of her stingers. 

"Ow! How am I in any way causing a problem here?" he asked, yelping when she poked him again. 

"I don't have all day," she said, and turned on her heel toward the workshop. She'd been looking forward to seeing Thor yank and pull at various swatches of vibranium-enhanced fabric, putting those Asgardian muscles to use. 

She was also looking forward to watching Steve watch Thor putting on that show, but that was nobody's business but hers.


End file.
